The Four Horsemen
by thewhitewolf1412
Summary: Years after the Battle of Hogwarts, 22 year old Harry Potter receives a Tarot card that sends him half way across the globe to New York city to become a muggle magician with three others. Harry's in for a wild ride, with corrupt businessmen, to the FBI on their tail, to a faceless voice leading them on. It'll be a challenge. But Harry's always up for one. Don't own HP or NYSM.
1. Chapter 1

'Come in close, closer. Because the more you think you see, the easier it'll be to fool you.'- Daniel. J. Atlas. _Now You See Me_.

A soft sigh left the figure as they trekked slowly through the thick sea of snow. It was a typical London winter, with mountains of snow and lots and lots of rain.

The figure currently walking through the mess was dressed from head to toe in all black, from their shoes to their shaggy black hair.

Emerald green eyes were narrowed against the cold air hitting their face, making them water at the bitting feeling.

"I hate this weather, why couldn't England have more warmer days?" The figure pulled their cloak tighter against their body to warm themselves more. Something solid collided with them, nearly causing them to topple. "Hey!" They turned, but no one was insight for miles. "That was strange." The figure put the thought out of their mind as they finally reached their destination.

The door to the Leaky cauldron creaked slightly as they pushed in. "Ah ! Wasn't expecting you for another hour!" "Plans change Tom, is my normal room available?" "Yes sir, we cleaned it and everything." "Thank you Tom." "It was my pleasure." The Bartender handed the figure a single key. "You remember where it is right?" "Last door on the right." "Yes, dinner will be served in a few hours. Hope to see you there." Harry nodded his head before heading up the stairs and down the hall.

"This place hasn't changed as much since the last time I was here." He commented quietly as he passed a cleaning-witch. Arriving to his room he quickly unlocked the door and headed inside. A sigh of relief left him as he plopped down on the bed, fully clothed and soaked. "Should have taken my cloak off, oh well." Harry laid on on the bed for several minutes until he felt something poking him.

"Yous shouldn't be sleeping in yer clothes master Potter." A HouseElf stood right beside the bed, looking annoyed at the man. Harry groaned as he flipped onto his back and stared at the ceiling. "I'm fine Wulf." The HouseElf merely frowned before clicking his tongue. With a snap of his fingers a bucket of water appeared and was dumped over Harry's head. He spluttered, jumping out of the bed and quickly throwing off his clothes. "You're insane Wulf!" He glared at the smirking elf before lobbing his shirt at him.

Wulf caught the garment and dried it in a matter of seconds. "I really should learn household charms." "Yous should, very useful." Harry, free of his wet clothes settled back onto the bed and waited for Wulf to dry them off. "Master! Look at this!" His attention turned to the Elf who held a single card in his grasp.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" He took the card Wulf held and stared. The card was larger than any playing card he's ever seen, with erratic designs and a blueish-purple colour. "The Magician? How fitting." He muttered, looking at the image before turning it over.

A single eye stared back at him. "There appears to be an address printed on it." Harry frowned as he read the words. "This is in America, New York to be specific. Why on earth am I being invited to something so far from home?" He considered the card to be a trap before Wulf spoke up.

"It's a Tarot card Master, they hold special meanings to card readers and people of superstitions." He wandered over and took the card from his hands. "This card is The Magician, it's meaning is willpower, desire, creation, manifestation." Wulf rolled the card in his hand. "It's not a Death eater trap Master, they don't know of the Eye." "What's the Eye?" Harry was curious now, something he hadn't felt since his first year at Hogwarts. Wulf handed the card back to him. "Yous will know soon." Wulf said before popping out of the room.

Harry shook his head in fondness for the strange Elf he picked up a few years back. The twenty-two year old stretched his tired bones before looking at the card once again. There was a large part of him that was curious about this meeting, but a smaller part he liked to call 'Mad-eye Moody' was telling him to keep his guard up.

Seeing as he had nothing better to do, he decided to give it a go. He had plenty of money to buy a ticket to America, being of an Ancient and Noble house, so that wasn't an issue.

"Accio wand." The item flew from the pile of dried clothes into his hand. "Looks like I'll be buying a ticket for America tomorrow morning." He made a mental note before slipping into his warm clothes and heading down for an early dinner.

Unknown to Harry, there stood a hooded figure several feet from his room. They pulled out a stack of cards and held one up into the streetlight. "One down, three more to go." They vanished from the spot.

The next morning was not something Harry was looking forward to, he woke up to Wulf dumping another bucket of water onto his face, then he nearly missed breakfast because of how late he was, and now he had to deal with moody muggles to get his passport.

Sure he could have done it all at Gringotts, but he didn't want to deal with the goblins so early in the morning. Harry sighed for the tenth time that day as he finally finished up all the paper work he needed to do.

"If I had known it would have been such a hassle to do this I would have reconsidered the invite." He stuffed his passport and IDs into the suitcase Wulf had shoved into his hands. How the Elf knew he needed something to carry all this he'll never know. Harry headed back to the Leaky Cauldron in order to get to the Alley to get some supplies. "Hello Tom!" He greeted the busy man as he entered the back.

Tapping the bricks in a familiar pattern he entered Diagon Alley with the intent to gather materials he needed for his long stay in America. He passed by all the shops, smiling at the happy children racing around and gathering snow.

It was only November but the snow had hit them without warning, covering the entire place in the white substance. Harry liked the snow some days, but other days it reminded him of the cold nights he spent locked out of the house. He shook those thoughts from his mind, he already had to much on his mind.

The war had ended four years ago, freeing the wizarding world from Voldemort's grasp. The victory hadn't come without it's losses however, they lost many friends and family on that day. Harry sighed, happy mood gone as thoughts of the war filled his mind once again. "Of all the times," He rubbed a gloved hand over his eyes to try and ease the pain in his head.

Passing by the Junk Shop something white caught his eye as he turned. A single deck of worn-out playing cards was innocently sitting on top of a title less book, but what drew his attention was the Eye printed on the spine of said-book. Wandering in he greeted the witch at the counter before steering himself to where both the book and deck of cards were.

Harry picked up the cards first, turning them over in his hand. A name was printed on the bottom, faded out but still eligible. He couldn't quite translate the name, as it was in another language he didn't know.

Picking up the book next, he gasped as a lightning sensation ran up his arm and down his spine. "Well well, looks like that old book has finally found it's owner." Harry jumped at the voice beside him. The old witch from the counter stood before him, a smirk on her face. "Sorry about that, didn't mean to startle you." He held his chest to calm his heart. "What do you mean?" "This book has been here for many years, anyone who's tried to pick it up has been shocked and sent to Saint Mungo. You're the only one that hasn't been rejected." "Oh, joy." It was the Potter luck acting up again, he just knew it.

The witch calmly lead him to the counter. "Seeing as you're the rightful owner I'll only charge you three gallons." Harry handed her the needed money." "Pleasure doing business with you Harry Potter." He wasn't shocked that she knew his name, the entire alley knew him, what shocked him was the quick glimpse of the Eye on her hand before he was ushered out of the shop. Harry shoved his purchases into his suitcase and headed back to the Leaky Cauldron to rest up for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

" _Nothing's ever locked." - Jack Wilder, Now You See Me._

Several days later...

"I hate New York." Harry sneezed into his sweater sleeve as the cold air smacked him in the face. The weather might not have been as bad as England, but it still was cold. Glaring at the card clutched in his gloved hand he made his way to the designated area he was supposed to meet the one who sent him the card.

"If this is all a bloody prank I'll hex the sender into oblivion." Harry adjusted his bag, having opted out of using a suitcase, and entered the deserted building. "Merlin it smells awful in here." His nose wrinkled at the smell of molded furniture as he wandered up the stairs.

The wood creaked every time he stepped on one, causing him to curse softy. Finally reaching the top, he paused. Leaning against the wall beside the door he was supposed to enter, was none other than- "Hermione? That you love?" He called, startling her.

Brown, almost amber eyes, stared at him from across the hall. "Harry? What in Merlin's name are you doing here? Let I heard you broke up with Ginny." He approached her form, eyes suddenly tired.

"Yeah, it didn't really work out for us. Caught her cheating on me with some guy from the bar." Hermione frowned at that. "She always was a bit...loose." "You could say that again." He snorted before reaching into his pocket. "You get one of these?" He waved the Tarot card.

She nodded before pulling out her own card. "The High Priestess." Harry gazed upon the card and blinked. "I would have thought you'd get Justice or something." "I didn't chose the card Harry." Hermione said before looking up. He followed her gaze.

"Well well, it's nice to see familiar faces in such an unfamiliar place." "Heh, small world. Good to see you Luna, hope you've been doing well." Harry greeted the blonde as she approached them.

"Did you-?" " If you're speaking of the Tarot card than yes, I have one." Luna held up 'The Fool.' card. "You don't suppose the cards are representing us do you?" He directed the question to both ladies. Hermione held her chin in thought. "It's a possibility, though I wonder why you got The Magician. Does the sender know something we don't?" "It could be all a trick, or a plan of some kind." The two stared at Luna.

"It's that seer blood of hers, she knows something we don't." "Finally admitting you don't know everything? What's the world coming to?" "Oh bugger off." "Why are the three of you standing out here for?" The trio turned to the speaker.

"I don't believe it, Neville is that you? Holy hell you've lost weight." "Shut up Harry." "And grew a spine." Neville rolled his eyes as Harry looked him over. "Why're you so tall?" "I guess it's in my genes." "You picked up some muggle slang have you?" Harry grinned as he threw an arm over the taller male's shoulder.

Neville merely rolled his eyes before turning to the door. "Are we not going in?" "Door's locked." "Have you tried using Alohomora to get it unlocked?" "It's been charmed, can't open it with any spells or such." Hermione called as Neville bent down on one knee. "So the muggle way huh? Easy." He pulled out several thin metal robs from his pocket.

"What are you doing-" "Unlocking the door." Sticking two in and swirling them in a strange pattern the lock clicked and the door swung open. "Should I ask how you know how to pick locks?" "My grandparents used to lock me out of the house when they were attempting to prove I wasn't a squib. A kind stranger gave me a set of lock picks and showed me how to use them. My grandparents believed I came in using the 'Alohomora' spell and I was to scared to tell them I picked the lock." Harry patted the other on the back gently.

"That trick would have been mighty useful when I was locked out as well." "I could teach you." "That would great." "Come on you lovebirds, let's explore." Hermione called as she pulled out her mobile phone.

Both Harry and Neville looked at each other, wide-eyed. "Did I hear that right? Hermione Granger, the Golden girl, wants to explore an abandoned room with no teachers around?" "Are you sure she's the real one?" "Ha ha ha, very funny you two. Now get in before I hex the both of you." "Yes m'am" The two scrabbled to their feet and followed after them. "By the way Neville," Harry looked at him. "You got a card too?" "Uh, oh yeah I did." He patted his pockets for the mentioned card. "Here it is." The Strength card was shown to him.

"Huh, who would have thought?" Harry turned his attention to the gasp on his right. "The bathroom's a complete mess! There's dirt everywhere." Hermione wrinkled her nose at the scene before flashing the light else where. Luna called them to the living room. "There's something here." A folded note and a white thornless rose sat innocently together on the floor.

"Pick it up Harry." "Why me?!" "Because I said so." Grumbling Harry approached the note, bent down and picked it up. "What's it say?" " 'Now you don't'. " Hermione picked up the rose. "A rose by any other name." She dropped it into a vase filled with water.

"Guys, check it out." Water began to spill from the bottom of the vase, heading toward the lines carved in the floorboards. Once the water was spread evenly through, it collapsed and smoke began to rise.

"What the hell?" "Is it gas?" "Relax, it's just dry ice." The smoke began to fill the room. "This is insane." Neville commented as they watched the smoke fade. Luna gave a knowing smile just as Harry flickered with the light switch.

"Powers been cut." "You sure about that?" They looked over to her. Luna reached up into the ceiling light and gave it a turn. The room was suddenly bathed in a robotic blue colour.

Harry shielded his eyes as light flashed directly infant of him. "Found the light source." He groaned, rubbing the black spots from his eyes. "Whoa, Harry." "Yeah?" "You might wanna see this." He squinted over to where he heard Hermione's voice. "Holy cow." His eyes widen as the blue light began to take shape.

"They're blueprints." "Blueprints? What are those?" "They're muggle plans, they use them to build and create amazing things." Harry saw the image of the Eye flash by before his attention was taken by the scene. "They're plans for a show." Hermione said as she gazed at the floating designs.

"Is this magic?" "No, the whole apartment is surrounded in anti-magic wards, who ever did this was using muggle magic." "Well whoever they are I'd really like to meet them." The four stood gazing at the blueprints before Harry grinned.

"Well, let's get started then."


	3. Chapter 3

" _We are the four Horsemen." - Jack Wilder, Now You See Me._

* * *

Las Vegas, One year later...

"My tie's to tight." Harry tugged at the offending article of clothing around his neck. Neville rolled his eyes as he brushed down his suit. "You've been complaining about that for an hour now, just take it off."

" No! It's not professional."

"What's unprofessional is you wanting to tie it around your head and march out there like a drunken fool."

"It's comedy."

"We're magicians Harry, not comedians."

"We could be though." Hermione took that moment to poke her head through the door. "We're going on in ten, be ready. And Harry."

"Yes?"

"Stop fiddling with the tie and get out there." Harry pouted, leaving the tie alone and following after her. "Why am I opening the act?"

"You're the main lead Harry." Hermione gave him a look as she led him to the curtains. "Now go!" She gave him a push and he went stumbling in. There was scattered laughter among the crowd as he straightened himself, adjusting his tie and pulling out his collar.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Today you all are in for a treat! We the Four horsemen would like to present our first ever show to you all!" Harry pulled a deck of cards from his pocket.

"For your safety we advise you not to exit your sets when the show begins." He began to shuffle the cards, pausing only to give his watch a look. "Look at the time," He suddenly smiled, "Our show starts now!" The cards in his hands were thrown into the air as the lights were shut off.

"Nicely down Harry." Neville patted his friends shoulder as he appeared next to him. "Let's not keep the crowd waiting, we have a show to perform."

"I've been told card tricks were pretty dull for older teens, who go online and copy the techniques." Harry flipped through his deck of cards as he walked across the stage to the group of teens near the front. "The same tricks everyone knows. Throwing cards, the dealing, etc." He paused before the snickering teens, giving them a smile.

"But can you all do this?" The cards in his hands began to melt, dripping down onto the floor. The people reared back as the liquid came pouring down. "Magic is something to enjoy." Harry watched the liquid puddle right in-front of a single person. "So keep your opinions to yourself," He stepped down the stairs and approached the teen.

"And enjoy the show." Harry leaned down and gathered the liquid into his hands. With a wave the cards returned to their natural state. The crowd cheered and applauded him as he went back on stage.

"You really shouldn't show off to much Harry." Neville whispered to him as he passed. The other male merely shrugged. "What good is it if you have the magic but can't go all out? They think it's fake anyway." Harry wasn't all that concerned as he lit his cards on fire and began throwing them at Hermione, who caught each one and turned them into a bouquet of flowers.

"Now as our final trick-"

"We will perform a trick never before seen on a Las Vegas screen." Hermione said, her voice echoing through the room. Harry made a face as he was tossed a bowl of plastic balls. "We will be choosing one person at random using these numbered balls." Luna held up one bowl as Neville held the other. "And who ever is chosen, that person's bank is the one we will be robbing." The crowd screamed in excitement.

"Wow, all this excitement over a robbery, wish the goblins were this excited." Harry muttered the last bit as he thought back to the time he, Hermione and Ron had robbed Gringotts. Hermione cleared her throat as the three began to pass around the bowls.

"Now let's see who we're robbing tonight." Luna tossed her a ball. "Alright section two," Neville held the bowl out to a smiling little boy as he took the ball. "Row 12," Hermione caught the ball that was thrown.

Harry had the last bowl, giving a wink to a squealing woman as she picked the last one. " Seat 27 B." Hermione held all three balls out toward the crowd. The crowd screamed in excitement as a light was shined down on a single figure, who looked like he was about to pass out.

"Sir could you stand up and confirm that this is in fact is your seat." She red out the number. "Section 2, row 12, seat 27B?" The man nodded, a light flush on his face as he took the microphone from one of the attendants.

"Now could you tell us your name and your bank's name?" Hermione asked as she tossed the balls toward Harry, who caught them easily and stuffed them in his pocket.

"Well my name is Raphael Augustin and my bank is Banque Palatine." Harry whistled at that. "Whoa, this guy's from France."

Hermione smiled. "We were hopping for something more local, like a TD Bank or something." She waved her hands toward the stage.

"But it's not a problem, could you please come down and join us on stage?" Raphael nodded as he left his seat and walked down the steps to join them.

"Before we continue our act we would like to give a big shout out to our benefactor."

"You probably know him by the many companies he puts his name on, he is our friend Mr. Arthur Tressler." The crowd applauded loudly as the spot light landed on a seated figure who waved out to them. "We wouldn't want you to stress yourself out so would you remain seated? Our last performance will blow you away." Harry called as Luna discreetly hypnotised the man and sent him toward the center of the stage.

Arthur gave the four a look as he took a microphone from an attendant. "It had better, I invested a lot of money into this so I better get my money's worth." Hermione merely nodded as she spoke once more to the crowd.

"Now, what Neville has is what we in the magic business call a transportation helmet. Which is designed to take one person to another location." Neville held up a wired head piece and came up to set it on top of Raphael's head. "Perfect fit, let's get you suited up." Harry approached and with a wave of his hand a platform rose from the ground beside them.

"Before you get on, pick a card." He held out a deck of cards toward the man, who grabbed the card on the right near the end. "Now sign your full name, in english if possible." Once the card was signed Harry asked him to put it in his pocket.

"Now for one major detail." Hermione snapped her fingers and black cloth ascended from the shadows. They encircled the area around the platform until a metal contraption appeared. "Let's get up situated inside." Neville led the man inside and stepped off. "It's night here in Vegas, so it's probably morning in France."

They pulled down the curtains and backed away as the machine hummed. "You've got about 10 minutes until your bank opens." "Good luck." Hermione pressed her remote and the machine slammed down tightly. The crowd cried out in shock as the man was basically crushed right before their eyes. Harry snickered into his sleeve as the screen behind them turned on.

"Hey Raphael, how was the trip?" The man blinked as he gazed at the large stack of euros before him. "It was fine." He approached the pile and picked up a few hundreds. "Is this real?" Hermione grinned as she answered him. "It's real, about 3 millions worth in euros." "Now, what we need for you to do is take that card we had you sign and fold it in half." Raphael followed the command and took out the signed card.

"Place the ticket for tonights show along with it and drop it in the center of the pile." He did as told, watching as it vanished under it. "Now, on the side of your helmet there's a button, don't press it just yet." Raphael paused his hand from touching said button.

"It activates an air duct that connects France to Las Vegas. You can press it now." The man pressed the button. "Hold on tight Raphael, you'll feel a bit of a vacuum." The money began to fly as it was sucked into the air ducts. Back in Vegas Harry turned an ear to the ceiling, waiting.

"Wait a second." Rattling echoed through the area before a rainfall of money dropped down on the crowd. The people cheered as they all stood to catch the falling money.

Harry chuckled as he watched the money fly, Hermione smiled as she held her arms out, Luna grinned as she was showered in euros and Neville merely smirked.

"Thank you Raphael, thank you everyone."

"We are the four Horsemen and Good night!" The four took a bow as the room faded to black.


	4. Chapter 4

_"What is magic? Focused deception. But deception meant to entertain."- Daniel. J. Atlas._

* * *

"Alright, what do we have today?" The FBI agency was a mess, agents were running around like headless chickens. "Four magicians were brought in this morning." Golden eyes looked over to the one-way mirrors at said people behind them.

"What'd they do? Saw an old woman in half?"

"No, they robbed a bank in Paris." The person spit out there coffee all over the speaker.

"You're kidding me, how in the hell did they get manage that?" The speaker took a paper towel and wiped his face off, eyes gleaming in annoyance.

"We don't know, that's where you come in Agent Wolfgang." The figure paused, donut half-way to their mouth. "Me? I'm just a rookie, shouldn't you use a more experienced agent?"

"You're the only one that isn't busy." Agent Wolfgang sighed in annoyance.

"Alright alright. I'll do it." Grabbing the folders he walked into the first room.

* * *

"Damn boss," He grumbled lowly as he sat down on the painfully hard seats. "Okay let's see here," Eyes looked up at the magician seated before him.

"I'm new at this so give me a break ." Agent Wolfgang said, putting aside the folder to gaze at the brown haired woman.

"How does a British citizen wind up all the way here to the USA and become a thief?"

"We aren't thieves sir, we're magicians."

"Okay, I get that. What I'd like to know is how the four of you robbed a bank all the way in Europe from Las Vegas." Hermione sat back in her chair, eyes betraying nothing as she stared at him.

"Magic." Was all she said. Agent Wolfgang sighed, eyes closed and head down. 'This is gonna take all day.'

* * *

"You have a lot of wrackspurts floating around you." Agent Wolfgang blinked and looked up from his papers. "What's a wrackspurt?" His next interrogation was with the mentalist of the group, Luna Lovegood.

"They're invisible creatures that fly around your head and float into your ears to cloud your thoughts." The woman seemed to be in a daze, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. Agent Wolfgang licked his lips and sighed.

"Have you been doing mentalism for long?"

"No, but I was always good at reading people."

"Really? Must be a nice skill to have, comes in handy right?" Luna hummed as she played with the cuffs, seeming not to pay attention to the man. Agent Wolfgang watched her for a second before she spoke.

"You're an interesting person , you haven't forced me to say anything in the last ten minutes we've been together." The man narrowed his eyes at the two-way mirror.

"No one should be forcing you to do anything you don't want to do, but in their defense you four did likely steal millions of dollars." Agent Wolfgang clicked his pen and wrote on the files. "Have you always liked doing mentalism? Not many take up the practice, seeing as it's hard for some."

Luna smiled at him before going off to explain her reasonings.

* * *

"You seem like an understanding guy," Agent Wolfgang rubbed his eyes in pain.

"Why is it that all four of you have been taken in by the FBI? It's cause you all robbed a bank that we can't prove without saying we believe in magic."

Neville merely watched as the man opened his eyes. " It was by magic."

"I get that whole part, and both of your friends pointed that out to me. But, my whole division won't believe that."

"I don't know what I can offer you."

"Could you throw me a bone? I don't wanna go out there and face my boss, he's an ass." He chuckled as the man groaned into his hands.

"We're magicians, figure it out yourself."

Agent Wolfgang sighed before moving on with his questioning. "So I get the three others of your group are joint acts, but what's your talent?" Neville puffed up his chest.

"I'm a sleight of hand kinda guy."

"Slippery hands? Cool, but what are you lot doing here in America? We don't get much tourism from England, especially magicians." He leaned foreword in his chair to look the other in the eye.

"Why is it that you four are in Las Vegas, nobodies that suddenly garnered attention of fanatics and skeptics? You got something to prove? Or is there a bigger picture." Neville merely shrugged, not at all concerned.

Agent Wolfgang sighed at his lack of response. "Any warning on our last guy? Should I be concerned."

The other just smiled, causing him to scowl. "Perfect."

* * *

"I can tell by the cocky look in your eye this whole questioning thing is a real joke to you." Agent Wolfgang intoned as he settled once more into the uncomfortable metal seats.

The man before him merely grinned before going back to shuffling the deck in his hands.

"So let's cut to the chase, several thousand people saw you and your friends rob a bank from Las Vegas, the question is how you did it while still being on that stage." Harry remained quiet, eyes shifting around the room.

Agent Wolfgang stared at him for a second before sighing tiredly.

'The boss should have given this job to someone else,' He thought before the other spoke up.

"Haven't we told the entire FBI that it was magic we did to rob them? What more could you want?" The mischievous look in his eyes made the agent twitch slightly.

"Yeah, my boss isn't gonna believe that nonsense so why not save yourself the trouble and tell me how you did it?" The two stared right at each other, neither backing down before Harry opened his mouth.

"Magic."

* * *

"You really suck at your job Agent."

"Gee thanks boss, you're a ray of sunshine today aren't you?" Agent Wolfgang intoned as he downed another steaming cup of coffee.

The older man merely rolled his eyes at the others behavior,

"Next time we'll get someone else to play good cop/ bad cop with you, but for now we can't keep these weirdos here any longer without arresting them."

Agent Wolfgang nodded once to show he heard the other, his mind elsewhere at the moment. The boss sighed at the other's lack of focus before walking away without a sound.

Once he was gone, Agent Wolfgang pulled out a notebook from his pocket and flipped to a new page.

A pencil followed soon after as he jotted down the events that happened merely hours ago to look over once he got home.

'I know the boss would hang me by my toes he knew I actually believed what the group told me, but I'm kinda curious.' He looked up from his notes to stare at where the four were being led out.

'Is magic really real?' Closing and stowing his book away the young rookie left the office to go to the nearest bar to ask an old friend a favour.

* * *

 **A.N/ _So I'm randomly updating work that needs to be updated, be on the lookout for new chapters._**


End file.
